Malfunction
by StoryWeaver56
Summary: On the way to a diplomatic meeting, the Enterprise-D starts encountering some technical problems-and Data starts behaving very abnormally. Can the crew fix what's wrong before these malfunctions leave them dead in space?
1. Lights Out

_**Chapter 1: Lights Out**_

Data walked down the corridor at a steady pace, making his way to the turbolift. He nodded to those who passed by, greeting them silently. He noticed Ensign Avalie Moore smile at him, and he smiled back, thinking her an attractive young woman. Of course, his thoughts were only the product of impartial observation, not emotional appeal. His android programming rendered him completely incapable of any emotions, be them anger, irritation, joy, or love. But, he had noticed Commander Riker show sexual interest in women who had the same basic features as Avalie Moore, so he thought she might have the same appeal as those women.

As Data walked on, his arms swayed gently with his movement; his face remained impassive as he walked into the turbolift. "Deck 12," he told the computer, and the turbolift started to move. He stood in the 'lift, arms still at his sides, eyes unmoving. His slight human behaviors seemed to have been turned off while he waited alone in the turbolift, his android indifference taking over.

The doors to the turbolift swished open, and Data walked into the corridor. He turned a corner and came upon sickbay, which he entered.

Inside the medical complex, he looked around, trying to find Doctor Katherine Pulaski. Despite the doctor's coldness and her obvious dislike of his artificiality, he felt no such human emotion such as hesitation at speaking with her again. He simply knew that if her behaviors stayed consistent, she would most likely display irritation and rudeness at his coming to speak with her.

"Oh, Data, what do you want?" The familiar voice—and familiar sentiments—penetrated his field of hearing. He turned toward the older woman, who was sitting in her office behind a well-designed transparent wall that separated her from the rest of sickbay, but also allowed her to keep an eye on her patients.

It also permitted a wall of separation between them, which an annoyed Pulaski was enjoying at the moment.

Of course, the android gave himself permission to enter.

"Dr. Pulaski, have you finished with your report?" Data asked, choosing to ignore the fact that Pulaski had pronounced his name incorrectly again—as DAT-ah, instead of his preferred DAY-ta.

She didn't look up from the display in front of her. "No; if I had, I would have told you."

Data cocked his head to the side slightly. "I have reason to believe if I were Captain Picard, you would be displaying different behaviors toward me."

Pulaski looked up at this remark. "You're completely right—I don't like being ordered around by a machine."

"I have not ordered you around," Data replied, confused. Her behaviors toward him were so significantly different than any other response he had ever gotten from others that he found the doctor very confusing. Data was usually met first with interest, then maybe slight anxiety at his differences, then—as the person got to meet him—friendliness or simple impassivity. Data preferred any of these responses to Pulaski's intriguing and slightly frustrating—if one could call it that—coldness.

Pulaski sighed and looked back down at her screen. "I'm almost finished."

Data stood completely still for a moment, waiting with inhuman patience for her to finish.

Pulaski looked up, noticing he was still in the room.

"Well, don't just stand there—do something else! You're making me nervous!" she exclaimed.

"I have no intention of making you nervous," Data replied calmly. The fact that he couldn't tell he was frustrating her so much made Pulaski even more irritated.

"Then leave my office!"

Data peered at her for a moment, confused. He opened his mouth to say something to her, closed it in afterthought, then turned around and walked out of the office, stopping to stand just outside. Pulaski sighed and rubbed her temples. Data's sharp hearing picked up on the sound of her exhalation and he frowned and looked in the other direction. He must have said something wrong. He hoped his ignorance of her emotions had not upset her too much.

When Dr. Pulaski allowed him to step inside her office again, without a word she gave him the PADD with her report on it.

"Thank you, Doctor," he said, for some reason feeling as if he was a naughty child being released from the human punishment area of "time-out". Without speaking another word, he left sickbay.

Outside the door, he stopped for a moment, thought over every detail of their exchange, and, finding no social blunders on his part, shook his head and walked down the corridor, keeping the previous discourse filed away in his circuits under the title "Dr. Pulaski". And, under that, the subdivision "Social Behavior". He would think harder on the conversation later.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Data sat at his Operations station on the bridge, constantly keeping himself apprised of the conditions outside the _Enterprise_. Mostly there was nothing to concern himself with—nothing that consumed his attentions. It was lucky he could never get bored, because the Ops console was not known to be the most interesting post on the bridge. But, occasionally, there would be something of interest that the crew of the _Enterprise _would want to keep an eye on.

Right as Data was thinking these thoughts, something flittered across his console. He wasn't sure "flittered" was the correct word, but he could think of no other English word that described a motion so quick it was almost under even his absolute threshold.

He noted the occurrence and checked his console for any detection of the strange flitter. Nothing. It was almost as if nothing had happened. Suspicious, Data replayed the scene in his head. He nodded. Yes, something definitely just happened.

Data was just about to turn and report his finding to the captain, but his attention was diverted when he saw another quick ripple of light. Blue light, he noted. _Strange_, he thought. He turned in his chair to report the anomaly to the captain, leaving one slender pale hand on the console. But before he could speak, all the lights to the bridge—and, they would find out later, the ship—went out completely, leaving everything pitch-black. Some crewmembers gasped at the sudden loss of their vision. The sound of the Galaxy-class ship coming to a complete halt as well as losing the feeling of the humming warp core beneath their feet did not make them feel any better.

The only light in the pitch-black bridge was the brilliantly bright shock of energy coming from the Ops console, shooting from Data's hand up his arm, and electrocuting the android, sending him soaring across the bridge like a glowing firecracker.


	2. Suspicions Arise

**_Chapter 2: Suspicions Arise_**

The bridge crew of the _Enterprise-D _was silent for a moment, processing what had just happened. Then, as if on cue, primal panic started to settle in the hearts of each of the personnel. The lights were out, no one could see their own hands in front of their faces, and the only thing that kept them all from thinking they had just gone blind was the fact that the only person who _could _see in the dark had just gone shooting across the bridge lit up like a Christmas tree.

Captain Jean-Luc Picard recovered quicker than anyone else. "Bridge to La Forge," he said after tapping his combadge, or where he expected his combadge to be. Until now, he had never realized how dependent he was on viewing the small glint of gold and silver metal out of the corner of his eye before he needed to use the communications device pinned to his uniform.

Heavy static was heard on the other end, but at least he had a signal and knew he hadn't just been plunged into a dark _and_ silent abyss.

"Captain, did the lights just go out for you, too?" the Chief Engineer asked.

"Yes, Commander. Status report." Picard wasn't too happy about being left in the dark, excuse the pun.

"Damn! I have no _idea_, Captain. There've been power surges all over the ship, and everything just went out, even the warp drive. Life support and artificial gravity still seem to be functioning, though, thankfully. But even auxiliary power isn't working, for some reason!"

"Let's get repair teams on this," was Picard's answer.

"Captain, I don't know if the situation up there is the same down here, but no one's able to see except me with the help of my VISOR. There's not even enough light to allow my Vulcan personnel to see."

Picard frowned, stumped.

Geordi La Forge continued. "I might be able to find some palm beacons and get some auxiliary power running, but with me the only one doing anything, it will take a while."

Picard could think of no other option. "Make it so," he said, trying to sound and feel as if he was still in command of the situation, when it was obvious he was not.

Right as he started to feel around for his command chair, the lights went back on.

Everyone breathed an audible sigh of relief when light filled the bridge, praying to their spiritual deities that wouldn't happen again. Picard only hoped there would be no nightmares after this occurrence that caught them all off guard, turning on fears natural selection had seen fit to grace most of the bridge crew with.

"Captain to La Forge," he said again, tapping his combadge.

"La Forge here, Captain. I didn't have enough time to do anything, so whatever just happened seems to be over. I'll get some teams on it right now to figure this out."

"Alright. Make it so," Picard said again, and severed the communications.

Picard turned around, noticing a group of crewmembers nestled together in the aft section of the bridge, looking at something on the ground. _Data_, Picard thought. Picard glanced at Riker, who glanced back at him, and they both moved up the incline from the trough of the bridge to the aft section.

Crewmembers moved away as the captain and first officer neared. Picard peered between the officers to see Data's pale form lying on the carpeting, one arm erect in front of him, the other stuck by his side. His luminous eyes stared straight ahead, no glimmer of light or understanding in them. His dark brown hair was tousled, his body unmoving.

"Data…" Picard muttered, concern at his second officer and friend's predicament flowing through him.

Both Picard and Riker knelt down beside the lifeless android, almost afraid to touch him. Despite Data's incredible strength and durability, he looked fragile—frail. The sight saddened Picard.

Riker tapped his combadge, his own concern reflected on his bearded face. "Riker to La For—" he started to say, but, before he could continue, Data sat up ramrod straight, scaring the lives out of Picard, Riker, and any officer nearby.

"There is no need," the android said, life flowing back into his golden eyes. "I am functioning within established parameters."

Picard tried to swallow his heart back into his chest, which had just jumped up into his throat at Data's sudden and unexpected movement. "What happened, Data?" he asked.

Data looked perplexed. "I do not know," he replied. Then, he looked around at all the faces and at his vicinity, getting his bearings. "How did I get here?"

"All the lights went out and you went flying across the bridge from some electrical surge, I think it's safe to say," Riker stated.

Data looked down at his hands as if seeing them for the first time. Then he looked up at Picard.

"I should be going, now," he said.

Picard was confused by this statement, but he went along with it, realizing he would grant any other crewmember some time off if this had happened to them. It would only be fair to let the android have some time, as well.

"Alright, Mr. Data, but I would like you to check in with Engineering first," Captain Picard said.

"But, I am working at optimum efficiency!" the android complained.

Picard frowned at this unusual outburst. Data had never spoken to him—or anyone else, as far as he knew—like this before. This outburst only solidified Picard's desire for Data to go get a full diagnostic on his systems.

"Commander, you will go to Engineering for a checkup, and that's an order," Picard commanded. His stern look and the seriousness in his tone made the android pause for a moment.

"I understand, sir," Data acquiesced, and he stood up and walked to the turbolift. Just as the turbolift doors were closing, Picard saw Data stare out onto the bridge, a look in his eyes unlike any he had ever seen in them before.


	3. Malfunction

**_Chapter 3: Malfunction_**

Lieutenant-Commander Geordi La Forge rushed about Engineering, dodging crewmembers as he tried to figure out what had just happened.

The lights had gone out, warp speed had been dropped, power surges had occurred throughout the vessel, and all systems within the ship had ceased to exist. Except for life support and artificial gravity, all the other workings of the ship had been extinguished for 56.73 seconds. It was like the _Enterprise_ had decided to stop working for a minute.

The Chief Engineer had asked the captain if they could drop out of warp for repairs and a check-up of the entire ship's systems. Bowing to the logic, Captain Picard had agreed. Their route to Beta Prime for diplomatic relations with the Andorian agriculturalists there would have to be postponed for now. La Forge knew Captain Picard felt if there was something wrong with his ship, there would be no one and no situation that could keep him from immediately getting to work on fixing the problem and finding a way to keep his people safe. That was always the captain's top priority.

Of course, this anomaly in the ship's systems just meant there was more for Geordi to do.

Geordi sighed and rubbed his forehead. He had barely started checking the main computer core for glitches and already his VISOR was giving him a headache. _This is gonna be a long day. _

Right as La Forge was running his preliminary scans, his combadge sounded.

"Captain to La Forge."

Geordi sighed again.

"Aye, Captain," he responded, hoping there wasn't another problem he was going to have to deal with.

"Has Data been down there yet?" Picard asked, his voice sounding curious and slightly suspicious.

Geordi furrowed his brow. "No, Captain. But we sure could use his help, if that's what you mean—"

Picard interrupted Geordi's thought. "Data was injured while the systems were down by a power surge coming from his console. He was ordered to report to you for a full system's check-up, but he seemed a little odd when I gave the order. Please tell me as soon as he reports to you."

"Aye, sir," Geordi said, sounding grave. That didn't sound like Data. Knowing him, he would've been there five minutes ago. La Forge shook his head, wondering what the hell was going on.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Data left the turbolift and walked down the hall, making his way to Engineering, as instructed. He played the scene in his memory files over and over again—being at the Ops console one moment, then being on the floor near the tactical console the next. It had seemed as if someone had turned him off, then turned him back on again after moving him. Despite the fact that Data could feel no emotions, what he had just been through did not sit well with him.

Data's face mimicked a frown as he thought through what had happened after he had woken up on the floor. He had spoken with that strange, foreign tone to the captain: _"But, I am working at optimum efficiency!"_ Maybe the words weren't foreign, but his tone had definitely been.

All of a sudden, Data halted in the middle of the hallway, frozen with one foot extended as if he could not make his other foot follow suit, allowing him to walk. His eyes did not move within his head, but his positronic brain was working overtime, trying to figure out what was wrong with his systems.

Data suddenly felt something on his skin. Some strange sensation, almost like…a _prickle? _The android couldn't be sure what the feeling was because he had never experienced it before. But his skin was being…prickled…all over.

_If my biological systems are being affected, I should go to sickbay—_Data thought just before the prickling sensation reached the most important part of his systems—his positronic brain.

Data knew something was definitely wrong just as he felt something in his brain circuits frazzling, then jerking spasmodically. His whole body shook in convulsions with the systems failure.

Then, right as Data was about to fall to the ground from the violent nature of his seizures, something in his positronic brain snapped.

It was a strange sensation, feeling something "snap". It was as if the surge in his positronic circuits had reached a limit, making a popping feeling. And, with that popping feeling came a very dizzying, very convulsive meltdown of his systems. A meltdown that happened so fast he was unable to assess the situation, find the problem, and put himself on temporary hibernation before the Data he and everyone else knew was lost in the malfunction.


	4. Karma

_**Chapter 4: Karma**_

Dr. Katherine Pulaski stood by the diagnostic wall in sickbay, her fingers playing over the touch screen. She was analyzing the contents of a string of viruses and, at this particular moment, she was analyzing the path of the virus through a patient's circulatory system. The exercise was purely academic; there was no person on the _Enterprise _that had this particular virus—or any virus, to be exact. But, nonetheless, Pulaski always found it necessary to study the content of the newest articles in science and medicine, giving her a possible lifesaving edge in an emergency.

Right as she was walking back to her desk with the new information stored in her memory and PADD, the doors to sickbay swished open. Pulaski glanced at the form in the doorframe, a smile of greeting prepared. But, as soon as she noticed it was the pale form of the ship's android, she saved the smile for someone who was able to feel appreciated.

"Data. I didn't expect to see you again so soon," Pulaski said distractedly, walking toward her desk. The hem of her uniform tunic swayed slightly as she walked, but only slightly. Despite the more girlish look of her uniform, Data noticed the tunic somehow didn't make her look any more girlish. Maybe it was the unwelcoming frown on her face that made her look this way.

"Hello, Doctor" Data said, saying nothing more, but just staring at her.

Dr. Pulaski looked at the android, wondering what was wrong with him. He looked different…

"What's wrong with your hair?" Pulaski asked, mainly to break the awkward silence.

Data's pale hand reached up to touch the tousled strands of his chocolate brown hair. "I seemed to have been involved in a slight accident on the bridge."

Pulaski wondered why she was engaging in small talk with the android. She really didn't care. She had never trusted new technology—especially technology that was so new it was the only known model. And what was stopping this super-powerful android from one circuit getting misaligned, making him go crazy and killing everyone on the ship? If there was one thing Pulaski hated more than new technology, it was death.

Pulaski sighed in exasperation. Her fuse was short around the android.

"Why are you here again, Data?" she asked, mispronouncing his name again. She knew how he wanted it pronounced, but she really didn't care what a pile of nuts and bolts thought. She would say what she wanted.

Much to Pulaski's growing surprise, Data's face started to change from the impassive expression he usually wore to something that could only be described as—anger?

"My name," Data said, through clenched teeth, "is DAY-tah!"

The sudden outburst made Pulaski freeze, shocked. She had no idea this machine could be so rude!

"I can say what I want, _robot_," Pulaski seethed, making her feelings known. She had only had a small amount of respect for the android before. Now, she had none. "And don't you talk to me like that!" she yelled, stalking up to him, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and rage. She lifted a finger at him menacingly. "I always knew there was something about you—something that was _wrong_!"

Data took a step closer to her, making the Chief Medical Officer take an instinctive step back. She had never before seen this expression on Data's face, and the complete detestation on the pale visage before her made her heart start to pound in fear. Maybe this was his time to snap. It was just her luck that all the medical personnel were either in one of the labs or off duty at the moment. No one was in the medical complex right now except her and the rampant android.

Data held a mocking finger before Pulaski's face, noticing her light blue eyes grow wide with the android's unexpected behavior. "And I always knew there was something about _you_, Doctor! You, with your hatred! You are quick to judge, quick to make assumptions! I am sick and tired of your prejudice, woman!"

"Well, then, isn't this incredibly uncalled for?" Pulaski said, shock still evident on her face, but anger and outrage in her tone.

Data—or whatever was controlling the usually placid android—clenched his fists in resentment. "'Uncalled for?' You, treating me like nothing whenever I talk to you? Treating me like nothing more than a single-celled organism? You speak respectfully with all others, but you treat me like a scapegoat—something to vent your frustrations. You fear my novelty, yet you do not wish to find comfort in befriending me. You, Pulaski, are uncalled for!"

Pulaski stood there in front of the malfunctioning android, speechless. Maybe he was right. Maybe she had pushed him too far, treating him like nothing more than a machine. Maybe now was his time to snap, to get back at her for treating him that way. Pulaski had never believed in karma, but maybe it was real and it was getting her back.

Suddenly, the outraged expression on Data's features smoothed and a blank look came into his eyes. _What is happening? _Pulaski thought, frantically trying to mentally sift through this mess. But, before she could lift a finger toward her combadge, Data's eyes began to move back and forth, as if something within him were surging, spasming. The sight both chilled and paralyzed Pulaski.

The surge in Data's positronic circuits stopped, and he focused his eyes on the stunned doctor. He knew he had to do something soon. If he left now, the doctor would call security, and then Data would have no more time. No more time to enjoy this addicting, sinful malfunction. He had to act quickly.

Before Dr. Pulaski could say or do anything more, Data reached up and hit her on the head, just hard enough to knock her out, but not hard enough to really hurt her. He saw the pain and fear in Pulaski's face before she fell unconscious and began to drop to the ground. He caught her, breaking her fall. It would do no good to hurt the woman, even though she deserved every bit of pain, if his memory circuits did not betray him. The woman was a cruel old hag, and, ever since Data had been "changed", he would have no more of her hatred.

Data set the doctor on the ground, not even bothering to place her on a biobed. She didn't deserve even this thoughtful treatment, but, before Data—or whatever was possessing Data—could change his mind, he gazed at the spiteful woman, laughed a joyless laugh, turned on his boot heel, and walked out of the room.

As he got into the hallway, the anger on his face had been washed away and an impassive expression had taken its place. A crewmember walked by, nodding at the android in greeting, ignorant of what had just happened in sickbay. He nodded back, enjoying this alter ego. He noticed the sway of the woman's hips as she walked by, and another emotion filled him.

Data was suddenly feeling amorous.


	5. Alluring Thoughts and Vanilla Coke

_**Chapter 5: Alluring Thoughts and Vanilla Coke**_

Ensign Avalie Moore stood in front of her mirror in her quarters, brushing her fair hair. She peered at her reflection, trying to see what men saw in her welcoming Swiss features. She didn't see much beauty in herself, but she had heard differently from her friends and past boyfriends.

Well, if she was so beautiful, why didn't she have a boyfriend now?

Avalie sighed a small, melancholy sigh. Maybe things would change now that she was fresh out of the Academy and ready to take on the universe.

Avalie finished brushing the tangles out of her hair, set her brush down on the small vanity her ensign's quarters allowed her, and strode toward her closet. She would put on some casual clothing, find some dinner, hopefully catch some time to read, and then go to sleep before work started early at 0700 tomorrow. She sighed again, running her fingers through her smooth hair. Why did she have to get such an early shift in the lab? She detested mornings, only because she could never fall asleep at night when she was supposed to.

Maybe she could try to get to sleep early tonight. "Computer, what time is it?" she asked, hoping the answer would tell her she had time to eat, read, _and _sleep for a while.

Instead, she got no response.

"Computer?" she asked, confused.

"The phaser practice range is located on Deck 4," the pleasant female voice responded.

_Phaser practice range? _Avalie thought in perplexity. _Where did she get _that_? _

"No, Computer, what _time _is it?" Avalie felt as if she were talking to a child.

"The time, my dear, is 1822 hours." Avalie Moore jumped at the unexpected sound coming from the other side of the room.

Leaning against the doorframe was Data, a smooth and confident expression on his face.

"Uh, hello Commander," Avalie said, slightly frightened at the sudden appearance of the android. "I didn't notice you there." She wrung her fingers, wondering what she had done wrong this time. Her lack of experience made her less confident on the Galaxy-class starship than at Starfleet Academy.

Commander Data strode into the room, looking her up and down. Avalie suddenly felt very uncomfortable. The look in the android's eyes was—different—to say the least. Avalie couldn't seem to put her finger on it.

"Have any plans for tonight?" Data asked, that strangely smooth tone in his voice.

"Um…I was just going to go eat dinner at Ten-Forward…"Avalie responded, taking a small step back at the android's advance. Is this what Data was like when he wasn't on duty? It was so different, so strange.

"Ah," Data said, a small smile lifting the corners of his mouth. "I will accompany you."

Avalie felt confused at Data's strange behavior, but at the same time pleased. Had he just asked her out? Could he be…interested in her? The thoughts were very alluring. While Avalie Moore was more the type to fall for Commander Riker, she'd had her eye on the attractive android for a while. She had just never thought it possible.

But, now that he was coming to her with that smooth tone and the interest evident on his face, all the little attractions that she had felt for him came slamming to the surface. He had everything that attracted females. He was strong, incredibly smart, and sweet and polite. He was responsible and unique. He was a Lieutenant-Commander. Avalie—being a human female—started to think in flash-forward of all the possibilities of being his girlfriend. The experience would be…exhilarating.

Avalie smiled at his words, a deep flush rouging her fair features. Finally, she was going to have some fun.

"You may most definitely accompany me!" Avalie said, walking toward Data. Her heart jumped with excitement as Data slid Avalie's hand through his arm, and they both walked out of her quarters and toward the turbolift, making their way to the Ten-Forward lounge.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Captain Picard sat in his ready room going over the Engineering reports. No more serious problems had occurred, but ship-wide systems were experiencing failures and glitches, including the main computer. And, Picard knew, when the main computer was malfunctioning, the whole ship had to go on standby.

Picard was starting to get a neck ache from bowing down over all of these PADDs, trying to comprehend all the problems. Even La Forge—whom he thought to be one of the best Engineers in the Fleet—couldn't seem to find solutions to any of the problems.

Picard rubbed his neck and closed his eyes, going over the questions one by one: Why had all the lights in the ship gone out? Why had warp power been cut? What had caused these problems? What was with the power surge that had flung Data across the bridge? What was wrong with the main computer?

The captain stood up from his desk, heading for his ready room's replicator. He was hoping a nice, steaming cup of Earl Grey would clear his thoughts and help him get through this dilemma.

"Tea, Earl Grey, hot," he said to the device. Picard could almost smell the delicious drink as it appeared on the replicator platform. As soon as the molecules had stopped swirling and the beverage solidified, Picard picked the cup up, walking back to his desk. Having the cup of Earl Grey comfortably back in his hand made him content enough to begin thinking of the next task at hand: finishing reading all the Engineering reports.

Picard sat back down at his desk, aware of the stars staring at him from fixed points in space through the window behind him. The ship was still halted for immediate repairs, and La Forge had told him the ship could depart en route again as soon as they finished repairs and fixed the computer. Repairs would be finished soon, he had said, but, as for the computer—that was another story.

Absentmindedly, Picard took a sip of his drink—and nearly gagged. _Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça? _he thought irritably, wondering what the hell was in his cup instead of his Earl Grey. He peered at the swirling dark liquid and sniffed it, trying to figure it out. It had a sickly-sweet scent to it, and bubbles sat contentedly within the beverage. Picard had no idea what it was. Some Andorian mix? Or maybe one of the overly sweet drinks he had heard about from Risa.

Picard tapped his combadge in frustration. This was getting irritating. "Captain to La Forge," he said. "Meet me in my ready room." Picard hoped he could get some answers from the Chief Engineer about the problems the ship had been displaying. "And bring an Engineering kit."

~/~/~/~/~/~

La Forge crouched down in front of the replicator in the captain's ready room, trying to fix the device. He held up a sealing tool to the exterior of the replicator, trying to seal it back together after he had located the problem and fixed it. At least, he had fixed it to the best of his abilities with the given situation.

"There, Captain. I don't know if this will fix it entirely, but it should help," he said, looking suspiciously at the device. He knew that as long as the ship's computer was still malfunctioning, any device that was linked to the computer could be affected. They were lucky Captain Picard's comm link earlier had gotten through to the right person.

"Thank you, Commander," Picard said, grateful. "Now, could you tell me what _this _is?" he asked, gesturing to the foreign liquid in his cup.

La Forge picked up the drink and sniffed it. He swished it around in the cup like it was a fine wine and took a small sip. A smile spread across Geordi's face. "This is Vanilla Coke," he said.

"'Vanilla Coke?'" Picard asked, confused.

Geordi nodded. "It's a carbonated soft drink made in the early twenty-first century, formed by mixing Coca-Cola and Vanilla. It was quite a hit, according to the history books."

Picard nodded and pursed his lips. "All I know is, this is _not _Earl Grey."

Geordi laughed at his captain's irritated tone. "No, Captain, this isn't Earl Grey." Geordi walked over to the newly fixed replicator and tried it out.

"Tea, Earl Grey, hot," the Engineer said to it, and waited for the swirling mass of energy to form the requested drink.

Geordi picked up the drink and sniffed it. Then, he shook his head. "Sorry, Captain, this one smells like Jestral tea. At least we're getting closer!" he said, trying to be optimistic.

Picard was not in the mood. "Have you made any progress with repairs?" he asked, changing the subject to something more serious.

Geordi sighed and placed the Jestral tea back into the replicator to be reabsorbed into the matter stream. "Well, we've nearly finished with all the repairs we can do. But we're still having problems with the computer, and if we have a malfunctioning computer, I think it's safe to say we have a big problem on our hands."

Picard nodded grimly. "What caused all this?" Picard asked, rubbing his chin.

Geordi shook his head and answered, almost hesitantly, " I wish I knew, Captain."

Picard was silent a moment, lost in thought. "Maybe we passed something in space…something undetected by our scanners…"

Geordi started nodding at the thought. "It's possible, Captain, but how can we prove that?"

"We need Data back at Ops, first, so we can see if he can learn anything—" at that thought, Picard stopped and looked up. "Where _is_ Data? Has he had his diagnostics check?"

"No," Geordi said, looking surprised at the thought. "I'd completely forgotten! He never came down to Engineering. Are you sure you gave him that command?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Captain Picard said, his right hand grasping the side of the desk. "He was thrown clear across the bridge by some surge of energy, Geordi—my first thought was to get him checked by you."

"Well, he never came," La Forge said grimly.

Right as Picard was going to tap his combadge to locate the insubordinate android, Lieutenant Worf entered the ready room.

"Lieutenant?" Picard asked, surprised the Klingon Chief of Security would enter without permission.

"Sir, I apologize for entering so suddenly, but the communications to your ready room were not functioning and a report just came in from Ten-Forward that Commander Data is being—" here, Worf's jaw worked, as if he was finding it hard to get the word out, "violent."


	6. Crazed and Possessed

_**Chapter 6: Crazed and Possessed**_

Data and Avalie Moore sat at a table in Ten-Forward, finishing their drinks. The dim lighting of the lounge was comforting and the casual ambience inviting. Avalie looked out the large windows at the stars, watching their steady lights. She had heard that on planets the stars twinkled because of the distorting effects of the atmosphere. Being raised in space on her parent's freighter, she had never been able to imagine that. When she had gone to Earth for the first time to begin her xenoanthropology studies at the University of Chicago, the first chance she got she had gone out into the Illinois countryside to get away from the pollution of the Chicago city lights and view the stars to see if this rumor of scintillation was true. Avalie had been amazed at the beautiful sight of twinkling stars. To think, she had been around stars all her life and never had she seen _this_. It really had been gorgeous.

Now, the stars stood strangely still, floating in the cold darkness of space.

"Why do you think the ship is still here, Data? Is it because of the malfunction?" Avalie looked down at her drink, a Vulcan mocha. She hadn't ordered a Vulcan mocha, but the waiter had just shrugged, telling her it was the best the replicator was able to give. He had said it was that or Klingon gagh. Avalie had gladly taken the mocha.

Data too peered off into the depths of space and sighed. "Possibly," he said, keeping the answer vague. Avalie didn't like this ambiguous answer coming from the usually detail-oriented android. It was strange.

Avalie shrugged off the thought, tagging it for review later. She looked over at Data, watching him sip his Kava juice, also the drink he hadn't ordered.

"I didn't know you could eat or drink, Data," Avalie said, smiling at him and swishing her mocha absentmindedly.

Data nodded. "I can eat whenever I want," he said, almost insolently. Avalie frowned again at this statement and looked down at her drink. If she knew Data, this was another comment she had heard tonight that just didn't sound very…Data.

Before Avalie could think through this thought any more, Ensign Hendrickson walked past, giving her a smile. Avalie smiled in return, slightly lifting her hand to wave in greeting.

Ensign Brian Hendrickson worked with her in the physical xenoanthropology lab studying the evolution of the Krexians, a species of extinct humanoids found on an arid planet in the Xarantine Sector of the Pi Canis Sector Block. Archaeologists had deemed the deserted planet a world of wonders—a planet where an incredibly advanced species had lived and died. Their physical history and what had caused them to die was unknown to physical anthropologists like Avalie, but she was hoping that sometime in her career as a Starfleet researcher, the hours she would spend studying the morphing of the extraordinarily aged bones found in the sands would pay off and allow her to figure that out, giving her recognition and high honors in her field. Brian, also a recent Academy graduate, had been very kind to her since she had come aboard the ship, encouraging her and her big dreams. But, of course, maybe they _were_ just dreams…

Data had been watching Avalie Moore all the while, not liking the man who had walked by. _Look at that expression on her face_, Data thought scornfully. Avalie looked dreamy, like she had feelings for the ensign who had walked by. Data was much more attractive than him, not to mention stronger, wiser, _and_ fully functional. Why had Avalie even _looked_ at the ensign?

Avalie looked back at Data from taking a moment to muse over her dreams as a Starfleet anthropologist, and frowned at the strange look she saw on the android's face. What was with him?

Data noticed the frown on Avalie's face as she looked back at her date. "Are you not pleased with this evening?" he asked. Avalie shook her head, a little shocked by how perceptive Data was being. He was acting more emotionally conscious than she thought was possible.

"No, Data, I _do _like this evening!" She replied, not wanting to complicate matters. "What do you mean?" Avalie thought she would play innocent, for her own sake. She didn't want to admit the android's strange behavior had ruined the evening for her. Avalie was really starting to realize something was very wrong with Lieutenant-Commander Data.

"You frowned. That is not a sign of enjoying oneself." Data's face crinkled into a surprisingly convincing look of anger, then smoothed into a smile. The smile did nothing to calm the shock Avalie felt at the unexpected expression that had crossed the android's face. "You are quite beautiful tonight, you know," Data said smoothly.

Avalie blushed and looked back down at her drink, more uncomfortable than anything. What was going on? She had gotten her first date in nearly a month and _this _was what it was going to be like? _Just my luck_, Avalie thought a bit sorrowfully.

Data—or whatever was having a date with Avalie—was not oblivious to Avalie's uncomfortable body language. His face contorted into that look of anger again, and he leaned close.

"If you wish to spend time with that _ensign _more than me, then go ahead. Go sit with him." The pale android gestured challengingly to the man sitting at a table behind Avalie.

Avalie just sat there, completely shocked at Data's behavior. He had been acting too smooth, too observant of her emotions, and too willing to compliment her. Not to mention the strange way he had said things to her and his unusual expressions of anger. And now he was acting jealous.

"Data, I can't believe you—" Avalie began, before Data's expression turned blank and his eyes glazed over, almost like someone had found his off switch. Avalie paused for a moment, surprised with the sudden change. Then, she almost felt relieved at the look in his eyes, like she didn't have to deal with him anymore. But she would soon learn that was not to be the case.

Suddenly, the glazed look over Data's luminescent eyes vanished, and his eyes started to dart back and forth, back and forth, as if he were having some type of seizure. Avalie started to get worried, and she leaned forward and placed her hand over Data's pale one resting on the table, trying to think of what to do. _What's happening to him? _she thought worriedly. Suddenly, Avalie felt the hand beneath hers clench, and she looked down. His fingers were curling up, nails scraping the table. Avalie was starting to get really frightened. "Data…?" The word came out of her in a hoarse whisper.

Just then, as if he heard her, his eyes stopped darting about, and his blank expression turned dark. His eyes focused on Avalie and he stood up, yanking his pale hand from under Avalie's gentle touch and swatting his Kava juice across the room with his incredible android strength. The juice went everywhere, and Data's strange behavior made the whole lounge go silent.

"Hey!" a voice shouted, and Avalie recognized the sound instantly. It was Brian Hendrickson running over to her side, trying to block her from the outraged android.

Instead of helping her, this only made Data even angrier, confirming his suspicions. _She never liked me to begin with, _he thought heatedly. _She played me like a fool! _

"You!" Data yelled at Brian. "You think you can steal my date?"

Brian froze, too shocked to take quick action. He had never thought he'd hear those words coming from Commander Data's mouth.

But, before Brian could recover from his initial shock, Data made a leap at the ensign and picked him up by the scruff of his collar. His single ensign's pip was wrenched off his black collar by the sudden motion, and it fell to the floor, a small gold shimmer out of the corner of Avalie's eye. All she could think about was how strong Data was and how weak everyone else was compared to him.

Data flung the shocked Starfleet anthropologist across the lounge, where he hit his head hard on the bar. Avalie gasped in shock and started to run over to him, but Data grabbed her arm, keeping her at his side. His grip was like a metal clamp on her arm, and she gasped in pain. White lights popped behind her eyes and she fancied she could hear her arm breaking. She gasped and, before her arm could be injured, Data threw her back onto the chair she had left.

"Don't move," the android snarled.

Amidst all the chaos and the pain she was enduring, Avalie didn't even realize Data had just used a contraction. There had been a bet going on in the xenoanthropology lab as to whether Data would ever use one, or if he was even able to make a contraction. Brian would be happy to hear Ensign Paul Johansson owed him some holodeck time as per the rules of the bet.

Brian! The name reverberated through Avalie's head. She had to make sure he was all right!

But, one look at Data and she stayed plastered to her seat, unwilling to make him any more angry than he already was.

In the meantime, the braver of the officers in the Ten-Forward lounge had risen from their seats and had tried to overcome the rampant android. Data had tossed them aside like they were flies, swatting them out of the way. Before long, the whole lounge was covered in unconscious or wounded bodies lying about, upturned tables and chairs, and others cowering in the corners.

Luckily, one had thought to make a quick call to the Chief of Security before the crazed android could notice. But, forgetting—or ignorant of—the range of hearing Data had, the man had been tossed across the room right as he had finished his communiqué. Little did he know this interruption had only made the Chief of Security more concerned.

Data knew that idiot he had just thrown across the room had made a complete call to the bridge—a call that would end up incarcerating the possessed android if he didn't do something soon. Just as the doors to Ten-Forward opened, Data looked around frantically, found the blond girl clutching her arm behind him, just where he'd put her, and he grabbed her, pulling her up. The girl yelped in shock and pain at the yank Data gave her sore arm, and gasped in surprise at the tight grip his pale hand made around her throat. Avalie made a strangled sound and tried to pull a twist and a chop she had learned at the Academy, but the crazed android was too quick. He counteracted her movement and gave his hand a tighter squeeze, making Avalie whimper and gasp for breath. He held his stranglehold for a moment, then loosened it, not wishing to deprive her of all oxygen. He needed her.

In came Lieutenant Worf and a security detail behind him, phasers drawn.

"Release her!" Worf ordered the mad machine, deep Klingon voice reverberating throughout the room.

Instead of a response, a strange sound came from Data's throat. The sound turned into a full, throaty laugh, one only a mad man would utter.

That's when Worf knew without a doubt something needed to be done, and quick.


	7. The Science Project

_**Chapter 7: The Science Project**_

Right as Lieutenant Worf had updated Captain Picard on the situation, the captain ordered Worf to the scene, telling the large Klingon he needed to stall for as much time as possible with as few casuals as possible while Picard came up with a plan. Worf had readily agreed, calling up a security team to the lounge.

As Captain Picard stood up from his seat behind his ready room desk, engineering reports completely ignored, he looked to Geordi.

"About that idea of mine—" he began.

"—I'll get right on it," La Forge answered, worried about his friend and the damage he was doing. _What the hell is wrong with him? _Geordi wondered. But, if there was one thing Geordi knew, it was _not _Data who was doing all this damage. _I'll fix you, Data_, Geordi thought, determined to purge the entire ship of this anomaly.

"I will join you," Picard said as he left the ready room with Geordi, a determined and slightly horrified expression on the austere angles of his face. As the two walked up the ramp to the aft part of the bridge and to the Engineering station, La Forge thought he should start talking through the situation with Picard, hoping that would get their minds thinking in the right direction.

"So, both the ship's computers _and _Data are malfunctioning. This sounds like we maybe passed an anomaly that was attracted to our technology and is…taking over?" Geordi didn't know the right term for it, but he was starting to get ideas flowing. "But how do we get it out?"

La Forge accessed the Engineering station and called up schematics on the ship's systems.

"The scanners would have detected something if there was a presence on our ship, but if there is a presence our scanners are not programmed to pick up…" La Forge muttered, thinking and letting his fingers glide over the console in front of him.

"Why would our scanners not pick up every bit of physical data?" Picard asked.

"Because," Geordi replied, "our scanners were not programmed to pick up ambiguous data."

"So you're saying," Picard said, speaking slowly as he thought this through, "there was some sort of anomalous energy stream that entered our ship's systems and was not picked up by our sensors because it was too ambiguous?"

"Well," La Forge responded. "Just about. Our sensors picked it up, but didn't think twice about it, _because _it is so ambiguous. It couldn't assimilate all the information, so it left it there and didn't feel the need to tell any of us."

"Why wouldn't it?" Picard asked.

A glimmer from the light above Geordi reflected off his VISOR as he worked at the station. "It wouldn't because it didn't _know _what to do with it."

"So, we've encountered some sort of energy that has not been discovered by humankind before?" Picard asked. His heart started to thump loudly with excitement and anticipation.

La Forge nodded as his dark index finger punched an amber light on the console, pulling up the data. "And there it is."

Captain Picard and Commander La Forge looked at the information of the new anomaly for a second, soaking in the moment. This could make history.

"So how do we purge the ship of this…parasite?" Picard asked, breaking the moment and getting back to the business at hand. He knew he didn't have much time, with his most potentially dangerous officer acting very dangerous at the moment.

"Well," La Forge said, sighing. "That's a whole other problem."

Picard and La Forge worked for a moment before the console, throwing thoughts back and forth to each other before something clicked.

"The anomalous energy is clinging to our mechanical devices, forcing the original energy of our machines to lie dormant while the new energy is taking over. It seems to _like _our systems, and the anomaly is flooding them like it's found a candy shop." La Forge's hands moved over the console some more, extracting more information that would bring them closer to a solution. "But, this _new _energy is confusing the technology it's clinging to, causing problems with ship-wide systems—including Data. Who knows what it can do to him."

"So," Picard said, continuing the brainstorming, **"**we need to force the new energy out and awaken the old energy."

"But how do we do that?" Both Picard and La Forge asked this at the same time.

La Forge chuckled a bit at the jinx as he worked. It was more of a nervous chuckle than anything, he knew. But it lightened his mood a bit and made him feel a little better about finding a solution and bringing the ship back to life, as well as his friend back to normal.

"I think I have a solution, Captain," Geordi said, and he pointed at the screen. "We need to find a device that is more than our ship's systems and Data—a _bigger _candy shop."

"But what's better than Data?" Picard asked, his voice barely more than a whisper. "What's better than his technology?"

"It doesn't seem to be the _complexity_ of the technologythe parasite is interested in, but the _density_."

"How do we find that?" Picard wondered.

Geordi smiled. "I know just the thing."

~/~/~/~/~/~

Geordi La Forge practically jogged down the hallway, trying to reach Wesley Crusher's quarters before he ran out of time.

As he did so, he noticed a team of medics barrel down the hallway and he heard, "Dr. Pulaski's wounded…" echo from the group. _Uh-oh_, Geordi thought. It must've been Data. _Data, what've you done?_

Geordi reached Wesley's quarters and sounded the chime three times in a row, frantically. _That'll get him to hurry, _La Forge thought.

The orange doors swished open and Wesley stood inside, brow furrowed beneath his perfectly parted brown hair. "What's wrong?" he asked, noticing how tense Geordi looked.

"You know that device you've been working on for school, Wes? The one that can hold a lot of energy and is really, really dense?"

Wesley nodded. "Yeah…but what's going on out there? Is something wrong?"

"We don't have time for that right now! Where's the device?" La Forge was growing impatient.

Wesley, recognizing La Forge's impatience, motioned for Geordi to come in as he rushed over to his desk. On it was a rectangular object about 32 centimeters in length and 12 centimeters in width. Wesley picked the heavy object and handed it to Geordi.

"What're you going to do with it?" Wes asked, wondering what was going to happen to the product of his hard work. He was hoping to get an A on it, but if Geordi was going to mess it up…

"How do you turn this thing on?" La Forge asked, ignoring Wes's question and moving the weighty device around in his hand, trying to find the on switch.

Wesley reached over and pointed out a small button on its side. "But it has no energy in it at the moment, so if you turn it on everything on the ship will—"

Before Wesley could continue his sentence, all the lights went out, plunging the boy genius and the Chief Engineer in darkness.

"—turn off," Wesley finished lamely, just a second too late.

In the meantime, Geordi had been in his own world, ignoring Wesley. He knew what Wes's device was theoretically capable of doing, he just hoped it would work. As he had watched through his VISOR, the visible light in the room began to recede and Geordi knew this meant the ship's power was being soaked into the device in La Forge's hands. At this thought, a small sensation of hope filled the engineer.

La Forge waited a little longer, wondering how long it would take for the anomalous energy to be soaked into the device, attracted by its density. After waiting another full minute, Geordi tapped his combadge.

"La Forge to Captain Picard," he said.

But, instead of a response, he heard static.

In the darkness, Geordi thumbed the device in his hand. Maybe it was just taking a moment to work…

"Can I borrow this?" La Forge asked the still completely confused teen beside him. This was one moment when even the genius Wesley Crusher felt lost. It made him very frustrated.

Wesley blinked in the darkness, his confusion turning to determination. "Only if you tell me what's going on," he demanded to where he thought Geordi was.

"Ok, come with me!" La Forge said, and he headed to the door.

"Uh, Geordi?" Wesley asked from behind the engineer.

"Oh, yeah!" La Forge said, almost forgetting it was too dark for Wesley to see. His mind was so full of thoughts on what to do next, he was finding it difficult to stay focused on the present. Geordi walked back over to the teen and put his hand on his back, leading him to the door. "It's this way," he said.


	8. Playing for Time

_**Chapter 8: Playing for Time**_

Back in Ten-Forward, Worf held his phaser leveled at Data, his security team placed in strategic positions behind him.

"Release her!" Worf repeated. He was not at all pleased the incredibly strong and dangerously insane android had a grip on the ensign's throat. Worf knew he was the one at a disadvantage, and he could tell whatever was wrong with Data knew that too. The Security Chief did not like this situation one bit.

That strange and haunting laugh came from Data's throat again, and even Worf felt goosebumps rising on his skin.

If there was one thing Worf's training and Klingon heritage taught him, it was that he needed the advantage soon and would not be pleased without it.

Worf's eyes flickered across the room, trying to find his advantage in the destroyed Ten-Forward lounge. While most of the bodies that had been lying on the ground had recovered enough to get up and carefully move themselves out of the lounge, Worf noticed there were still some officers lying where they had fallen, unmoving. He hoped the insane android hadn't killed them.

But, if he had…Worf knew in that case he wouldn't be able to keep himself from destroying the android at all and any costs. He didn't know what had happened to Data, the second officer of the _Enterprise-D_, but Worf knew this wasn't there was nothing worse to Worf than unnecessary bloodshed. The dishonorable carnage of innocents. Worf knew his past had a large hand in making him this way, giving him these thoughts. If it were up to him, nothing even close to what had happened at Khitomer would ever happen again.

Worf shook himself out of the flashback as he looked around the room, trying to find an opportunity. There wasn't much of one, Worf noticed with displeasure. It was simple: shoot the android and risk having him wring Ensign Moore's neck, or let the android have his way.

Or, of course, he could try talking some sense into the machine.

While Worf wasn't one to use words instead of actions, the Security Chief could think of no other plan that could possibly get him what he wanted in this mess. So, he spoke.

"I do not know who you are or what you want, but I _do _know you are risking the lives of the members of this ship. That is not acceptable." Worf's train of thought was that Data was being possessed, possibly by a sentient being. He hoped his parley would do something productive.

"I am Data," the android answered.

"I refuse to believe that," Worf growled.

"Believe it," the machine said, laughing again. "I am none other than the Data you knew and know now!"  
Worf growled again, thumb unwavering over his phaser's trigger. He and his security team's phasers were set on heavy stun, which Worf knew wouldn't incapacitate the android, but he was depending on it at least jerking him so that Ensign Moore would be able to get out of harm. Then it would all come down to the team jumping to action and taking down the android the best they could. Worf didn't want to hurt Data's systems, but he knew he had to do something soon or Moore would be the one hurt.

"If you _are _Data," Worf shouted, making something up to play for time, "you would be able to tell me who is his creator!" Worf knew the bridge was planning something that would hopefully finish this soon, and without any more problems. He only hoped the result would take effect soon, because Worf didn't like stalling when action could finish the job sooner.

Data's voice laughed again. "You think you're so smart, Worf, stalling. You're using your brain, not your toned Klingon muscles! Here's an A for effort! But, I'm sure you would like to come over here right now and show me who's boss, eh?"

Worf's fingers clenched on his phaser, trying not to bend to the challenge. _No,_ Worf thought. _We will play this by _my _rules!_

"You did not answer my question," Worf told the android through clenched teeth, not knowing what else to do besides go back and request an answer, playing for time. He could feel his security detail shifting beside him, as anxious as he was to get this over with. But he had been given strict instructions from the captain to wait as long as possible.

The being who looked like Data but didn't act like Data frowned, not liking how this was going. The dense Klingon was only a hair away from sending all civilized thoughts out the door and attacking him. The android wanted this—he wanted this confrontation. He didn't care about taking over the ship—that was too easy. There was no challenge in that. No, what the crazed android wanted was some confrontation. The more he instigated and challenged, the more his positrons whirred. And the faster and more sporadic his positrons whirred, the more satisfied he was. He would just have to try a little harder. But, for now, he would answer the Klingon's question.

"Dr. Noonien Soong," the android answered, sounding bored. "I know everything Data knows because I _am _Data!"

"You are as much Data as I am!" Worf responded, trying his best not to fly off the handle and send this insane and dangerous creature to his death. But Worf was not going to let himself forget the life—lives: that of Moore and possibly the _real _Data—he would be risking and the orders he had been explicitly given.

The android shook his head, a snarl appearing on his pale lips. His next words were spoken quietly, so quietly Worf and the security officers had to lean forward to hear. "Data is _here_, and if you dare oppose me again, Data will kill her," he said.

The android broke his gaze from Worf and faced the woman whose throat he held in his steel grip. Anger rose in Worf as he noticed the android's pale fingers start to tighten around Moore's neck, and she gasped with lack of air. Worf's heart started to pound harder, his muscles tensed even more. If Captain Picard hadn't figured out anything by now, Worf was going to have to take this situation into his own hands.

Just as Ensign Moore was about to collapse from suffocation and Lieutenant Worf's fingers were about to close over the detonator of his phaser, the crazed android's eyes popped wide open, and his fingers stopped their deadly stranglehold. Worf noticed the android's whole body stiffen, and Ensign Moore dropped to the floor of the Ten-Forward lounge, gasping for air and crawling desperately away. Worf noticed from his peripheral she was making her way to another officer, one of the only ones still lying on the floor, unconscious.

Worf intently watched the android, who was starting to shake all over in violent convulsions. The Klingon security chief watched on in silence—yet still holding a defensive posture—wondering what was happening to him. Maybe the bridge had figured something out, after all.

After a terrifying moment, the android stopped shaking and fell to the ground in a lifeless heap.

Worf stood still, wondering if it was over yet. After a moment of waiting for something to happen, he took a step forward and let out the breath he had been holding.

The android lay on the floor, eyes staring into nothing. And that was the last thing Worf saw before the lights went out.


	9. The Virtue in Patience

_**Chapter 9: The Virtue in Patience**_

Data opened his eyes to find himself in the Ten-Forward lounge, lying on the floor. _This is an unusual position, _he thought, wondering why he was lying on the floor of a disordered Ten-Forward, limbs akimbo. _I do not remember placing myself here, in this manner. _With this thought, Data realized the last thing he did remember was standing in the corridor of the ship, making his way to Engineering for a diagnostics check. But the only thought in Data's positronic brain at the moment was that he had been meaning to tell the captain about the blue light flittering across his console.

"Captain?" Data said aloud, the words perched on his lips, ready to report.

"No—just me and Worf, Data," the calm voice of his friend, Geordi La Forge, spoke from behind him. Data looked up and noticed the upside-down form of Geordi peering at him from behind his VISOR, holding a tricorder. Data then looked to the side and saw what seemed to be a very displeased Worf, arms folded across his chest, phaser holstered at his side.

"Geordi—" Data broke off his sentence and sat up, hair askew. A strand fell from its usual slicked-back location to rest on his pale forehead. It was a rare sight to see Data's hair do anything but stay in its smooth perfection.

Data looked to the side and his brow furrowed in perplexity as he took in the destroyed lounge. The android opened his mouth, paused for a moment, then began to speak. "It seems…" as Geordi continued to scan the android for any sign of an issue, he noticed with slight amusement that Data appeared to be having some trouble verbalizing his thoughts, like he could not believe them as he thought them. "…I do not recall what has happened, and how I got here."

Geordi smiled comfortingly. He didn't know if Data really _needed _comforting, but it didn't hurt to try. "Well, that's a long story," Geordi replied, continuing his scan of the android's body. He just wanted to make sure everything was back to normal before they were summoned to the observation lounge to discuss the recent events with the other senior officers.

"I have been built to survive an eternity," Data responded.

Geordi laughed at this. "Yep, Data's back!"

Worf growled almost inaudibly and, suspicious after all he'd seen the android do, said, "Don't be so sure."

Data tilted his head to the side at this strange comment coming from someone who usually harbored no fears or qualms toward him. He turned to focus his attention on the Klingon near him, the low growls emanating from deep in the security chief's throat cluing Data in as to the nature of his sentiments.

Data turned toward Worf. "Is there something wrong, Lieutenant?" The question was broad, but Data didn't think a more detailed inquiry in this particular situation—a situation that found him at a disadvantage—was appropriate.

Instead of responding dryly, as Worf tended to do sometimes, he asked, disbelief and doubt lacing his tone, "You really do not remember?"

This query made Data pause a moment, and he closed his eyes as if attempting to access a memory file from the last four hours.

After a moment of searching, Data opened his eyes. "No," he replied simply. "My internal chronometer and the amount of memories I have do not correspond. The three hours, twenty-four minutes, and fifteen seconds before I found myself here in Ten-Forward cannot be found in my internal memory records."

"Well, I think I know why," Geordi muttered, skimming the content on his tricorder.

Right then, La Forge's combadge chirped. "Picard to La Forge."

Geordi tapped his combadge, communications were back up. "La Forge here, Captain."

"Is Data recovered?" La Forge could hear the curiosity and impatience in his captain's voice.

"Yes, Captain, Data is back to normal again. I would like to do some more detailed scans, though, just to know for sure there is no more sign of the anomaly in his circuits."

"Make it so. But, first—if you deem Commander Data in a nonviolent condition—I've called a conference for senior officers. Data included. We need to discuss this."

"Aye, Captain. We'll be right there."

Geordi stood up from kneeling on the ground beside Data and offered a hand to his android friend. Data accepted it, and rose to his feet.

Geordi patted Data on the back. "I'm glad you're back, Data," he said sincerely. "It got a little scary there for a moment."

" 'Scary'?" the android asked. "I would like to know what happened in the last three hours, twenty-eight min—"

"Impatient, a bit?" Geordi interrupted, smiling. He was just so glad his friend was back and sounding normal again, he couldn't help but tease him a bit. Of course, they still had some bumps to smooth out, but Geordi was sure in the end, everything would be back to normal. "I'm sure you can wait for a little longer. You have an eternity, remember?" Geordi smiled again as they headed out of Ten-Forward, Worf in tow, that suspicious expression unwavering on his dark Klingon visage, arms still folded.

Data nodded at the logic of this statement. "That does not mean I do not wish to hear it sooner."

Geordi smiled at this. Who ever said Data couldn't feel emotions?

~/~/~/~/~/~

After discussing the past three hours in a conference that would render any human speechless by the disturbing topic, Commander Data stood just inside the doors to the observation lounge, seemingly unperturbed by mention of his recent activities. Dr. Pulaski crinkled her nose in disgust at the android and shuffled for the doors, hoping to leave, get herself a spray of analgine to kill her headache, and take a soothing bath in her quarters.

The last thing she wanted was to have the android stop her at the door.

"Doctor, please, might I speak with you?"

Displeasure evident on Pulaski's face—and a bit of panic shooting through her stomach—the Chief Medical Officer acquiesced.

To Pulaski's surprise, the android actually managed to look upset. "I cannot tell you how terribly sorry I am. I have acted disgracefully, wounding you." Data's eyes flickered to the bruise on her forehead, and it almost seemed as if those golden orbs filled with concern. "I cannot apologize enough," he finished.

Pulaski sighed and, despite her fear and hatred of machinery that could walk and talk, said, "You were not yourself. You were under the influence of an anomaly that was messing with your—well, whatever you have in that brain of yours. I don't hold you responsible, Commander."

Data almost looked relieved, but still concerned. "Doctor, while I cannot feel emotions, the prospect of me…hurting another without just reason is…incomprehensible."

Surprising herself, Pulaski reached over and patted the seemingly distressed android on the shoulder. "I appreciate your concern, Data. But I would like you to understand that I do not hold you responsible with anything said or done in that occurrence. As far as I know, you weren't even there." And with that, the doctor walked away, ready for her warm bath.

Data stared after her, still not completely satisfied with what had supposedly happened between him and Pulaski earlier that day. But, if the doctor said everything was fine, he would accept that, speaking no other words on the matter.

As for now, Data had more apologies to make.

~/~/~/~/~/~

Data sat once again at his Ops console, impassive expression on his face as usual. He had spoken with each of the people he had wounded in his malfunction: Dr. Pulaski, Ensign Avalie Moore, and Ensign Brian Hendrickson, to name the most affected. They had all agreed on one thing: what had happened yesterday was not his fault and was now old news—he and the crew were ready to move on.

Despite yesterday's problems, Captain Picard was pleased everything had been solved. After the energy had been sucked into the device, the ship had regained control of herself and the lights—as well as other ship's systems—had come back online. Picard was also pleased the problem hadn't been with a sentient being possessing the ship or Data like Lieutenant Worf had told him he had thought; everyone knew that just made matters more complex. Picard had been more than content to figure out that the solution had revealed a new energy—something he knew Starfleet scientists would be brewing over for the next decade, at least. The mystery and potential in something so novel as a new form of energy was captivating, and Picard was very pleased his trek across the stars had led him toward it, even though they had discovered it in an accidental and dangerous situation. It was a new adventure, and the reason Picard was there, sitting in that captain's chair, was because he wanted to explore, discover, and meet the inhabitants of his galaxy one by one. There was no one and nothing stopping him—no conflict, no insolent omnipotent, no malfunction. He and his crew would do what they set out to do no matter what.

But, what pleased Picard the most was that he and his crew had managed to turn a potentially detrimental problem into a solution. A solution that had the possibility to be very good news for the Federation. Or, it could amount to nothing. But, at least he was lending a hand in getting to that answer, and that was exhilarating for him.

Moving forward, the ship's sensors had been easily programmed to detect the new form of energy, and Captain Picard had set out marker buoys around the zone where the energy was most prominent, hoping the buoys would keep future spacefarers from experiencing disastrous problems like the one the _Enterprise _had almost succumbed to today.

Captain Picard was also glad this newfound pocket of energy was well within Federation borders, making a possibly detrimental discovery by, say, the Romulans, highly unlikely.

When sending Starfleet Command an encrypted message of the unusual events of the day and the reason why the _Enterprise _was going to be late arriving at Beta Prime, Picard had made sure to mention Wesley Crusher and the school project that had helped them fix the malfunction. He had explained that the young ensign's device was so dense it had acted as a type of "energy vacuum", an attraction this certain anomaly could not refuse. The energy was still within the device, which was being monitored at all times. As soon as he had been filled in, the boy had been elated at the fact that his project had saved the day, and Picard had personally explained to the teen's physics instructor that Wesley would not be bringing his device to class that day due to the fact that it was in use by the engineers of the _Enterprise_. Picard was in such a good mood from how things were going he had told the instructor the project deserved an A+. This only led the Crusher boy to smile even broader.

After the conference, Data's systems had been thoroughly inspected in Engineering, and Commander La Forge had reported Data's systems purged of the anomalous energy. La Forge had also stated that before the malfunction, the blue light Data had noticed flickering across his console had been the energy starting to spread in the ship, sensing Data's circuits, and building up within his console before one small touch had sent the energy hungrily entering Data's systems, the force sending him across the room in a type of electric shock. After that, his systems had been contaminated with the anomaly. La Forge noted that the energy had caused Commander Data's positrons to send sporadic messages to his program, leaving the android completely out of control of his actions. The fact that Data didn't remember anything was also probably an affect of the energy's distortions. Despite these problems, La Forge had declared both Data and the ship's computer back to normal, giving him a clean bill of health.

Just to be safe, Dr. Pulaski had inspected Data's biological elements, making sure he was in good working order. Picard had heard that the issue between Data and Dr. Pulaski had been worked out, and he was more than glad the malfunction had not made them even more distant. Picard was fully aware of the prejudice Dr. Pulaski oftentimes displayed toward Data, and he was pleased the situation had been handled professionally and without problems.

The only question that remained was, were the malfunctions Data had experienced purely random, or were the emotions that had lured the renegade android to extreme behaviors ingrained deep in his programming? Maybe a possible offshoot of his adaptation program? Was it possible somewhere deep, deep down, Data could feel? Was it possible this strange force could stimulate those feelings, and maybe have been attracted to creating the more aggressive tendencies displayed by the android in the past day? Since Data had no recollection of the events, he could not contribute any thoughts to these queries. These were questions for another day, Picard decided.

As for the officers wounded in the apex of Data's malfunction, they were all healing or fully recovered. Picard was aware that Ensign Avalie Moore was currently looking out for Ensign Brian Hendrickson, and the captain wondered if there was something blossoming between the two young anthropologists. But, deeming the thoughts unprofessional and personal, Captain Picard pushed them away and focused on the viewscreen before him.

Space loomed outside the protection of the ship, space that was both cold and still, but also so very much alive. There was so much more to see, so much more to discover.

_One discovery down, an infinite number to go, _Picard thought as he crossed his legs, making himself comfortable in his captain's chair. Noticing everything was back to normal—Commander Riker on his right, Counselor Deanna Troi to his left, Data at Ops, Wesley Crusher at conn, and Worf at tactical behind him—Picard felt it was time to head back to Beta Prime and the diplomatic relations with the Andorian agriculturists.

"Ensign Crusher, set headings for Beta Prime and prepare to engage warp seven," Captain Picard said.

"Aye, sir," Wesley answered, fingers gliding over the helm console, the grin from his successes still plastered on his face. "Course laid in, sir."

Picard glanced around at the anticipating officers, the expectation tangible. This was always one of Picard's favorite parts of captaining a starship—the suspense before going to warp, heading toward their mission. And he knew that whether the mission turned out to be easy or difficult, his crew would always be there, making the best of the situation.

Picard decided to wait a moment before engaging warp and he glanced toward Data. Picard decided to ask the android, lightheartedly, "Any blue lights we should know about, Data?"

Data turned in his beige seat, a confused expression on his face. Then, as if dawning on him, a grin spread across Data's face.

"No, Captain, I am reporting no blue lights."

Captain Picard smiled, pleased at the android's improvement in understanding a bit of teasing. He glanced toward Riker, who also had a grin on his face.

"Captain?" the first officer asked, impatiently gesturing with his head toward the viewscreen.

Picard sighed and shifted in his seat. "Patience is a virtue, Commander," he said, a smile on his visage.

Picard raised his hand, and, before letting it fall, he glanced toward Riker, a smile in his eyes.

"Engage!" Riker prodded, a laugh in his voice, his impatience rendering him unable to resist.

"Engage!" Picard said, just because. He would take pleasure in this moment because he knew the next—the commencement of the diplomatic mission—wouldn't be as pleasurable.

_Time to dig out my formal uniform._

* * *

_Woo, I'm glad Data's back to normal again! __I hope you enjoyed. **Please review!** If you liked this story, you might want to check out my profile for my other _Star Trek _stories! Thank you so much for reading! :)_


End file.
